


You’ve Made Your Bed, Now Lie In It (The Rules of a Gentleman)

by ohmygoshwhatascream



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Post Lost Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshwhatascream/pseuds/ohmygoshwhatascream
Summary: In the end, he got what he deserved.Somehow, that brought him solace.





	You’ve Made Your Bed, Now Lie In It (The Rules of a Gentleman)

**Author's Note:**

> This deadass took... like five minutes to write and it’s short af but my boy Clive is like my og favourite guy so I had to write something for him.

He’s surprised at the lack of anger - the lack of bitterness - he feels as the cuffs clink loudly against his wrists.

He doesn’t much care for the way Chelmey drags him to the police car, but he does not attempt to put up a fight. 

The resentment he once felt to officers of the law, the ones who failed to convict those who were truly evil at heart, who had been swayed by sums of money and their greed, had completely vanished.

No, instead he feels a strange sort of serenity.  
While he is certainly not happy, he feels at peace for the first time since his parents’ death all those years ago.

 

He supposed his time posing as the young professor’s apprentice, Luke Triton, had changed him in more ways than he originally thought.

 

Yes, He was still despicable, twisted and deranged, half mad, someone who had tried to destroy all of London for his warped sense of ‘justice’

But he no longer felt like he was fighting against the world.

 

He knew he’d committed atrocities, things that he could never be forgiven for, and he was accepting of his fate.

He knew he’d spend the remainder of his life behind bars, rotting away in some dark cell, but he wasn’t scared. 

He wasn’t angry. He couldn’t be.

 

So instead of shouting, screaming, crying, he smiles as Inspector Chelsey pulls him towards the police car.

 

As he walks by, he gives a quick nod to Professor Hershel Layton, the man who has now saved him twice.

It’s not much, just acknowledgement, but it’s the only thing he has left.  
The kind expression that Layton sends back to him speaks more than any words ever could.

 

They had both lost things on that fateful night.

They were similar, in that respect.

 

With this knowledge, Clive was certain that no matter what happened to him, he’d always remember the things he had learned from the great Professor Layton.

 

He wouldn’t complain, he wouldn’t whine, he wouldn’t do anything other than accept the responsibilities of his actions.

 

He might not have been Layton’s Number One Apprentice, but he can always aim for number two.

He would be patient.

He would be kind.

He would be true.

Because that’s what a gentleman does.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a really gritty gross realistic piece about Clive becuase oooh the angst, but this game is sad enough so I’ll go for this.
> 
> I’m not too happy with how it came out but I’m writing load so of really long things and i just wanted something quick to break it up lmao. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
